Tu me perteneces mi querido profesor
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: La compañía Sennen y Syoneville es igual de poderosa que Kaibacorpo y H&Li. Atem y Heba tienen dos hijos, ambos niños son recatados y están bien protegidos por sus padres, Yugi y Rebeca ambos a pesar de ser consentidos no son para nada mimados. Todo era Normal hasta que conocieron a su nuevo director Este fic tiene escenas BDSM... LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. Fic conjunto Giorgiana
1. prologo

_**Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen,solo unos cuantos,pero la historia es mía y de otra chica...**_

 _ **esperamos que les agrade la historia...**_

 _ **Ranti M por las escenas de Sexo y juegos bdsm**_

 _ **disfruten (creo .-. primer fic de esta clase)**_

* * *

 _ **Prologo**_

En Japón existían 3 familias muy poderosas.

Moto-Stoneville  
Kaiba  
Halakti-Li

La Familia Moto estaba conformada por los esposos Atem y Heba y sus dos hijos Yugi Moto un doncel en extremo parecido a sus padres y su hermana Rebeca. Heba Stoneville-Moto tenia una hermana llamada Stoneville Akira y su esposó era Mahad Senen ellos tenían una hija llamada Giorgina Senen Stoneville.

Los Kaiba estaban conformados por Seto y su hermano Mokuba, los dos únicos herederos al gran imperio Kaibacorp.

Y Los Halakti-Li eran una familia el Señor Akenaton Halakti era un Egipcio y Ashita Li una Japonesa. Ambos tenían a sus dos hijos, Yami y Mana Halakti Li, Clow Halakti era hermano menor de Akenaton, Clow se había casado con Alice Tomoiama ambos tenían como única hija a Tsubasa Halakti Tomoiama.

Estas tres familias eran las principales en Japón y parte del mundo, pero lo que hacía que estas tres familias sean tan respetadas y temidas por todos?

La respuesta era fácil pues quellas también se movían en los bajos barrios o en el bajo mundo.

Que pasa cunado juntas a un doncel y a un barón...

Que pasa cuando aquel doncel es mas joven y el barón es el Nuevo Director?

Que pasa cuándo hay mas de un obstáculo presente y lo que se había convertido en un juego termino en otra cosa...


	2. Chapter 1 baile

_**Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen,solo unos cuantos,pero la historia es mía y de otra chica...**_

 _ **esperamos que les agrade la historia...**_

 _ **Ranti M por las escenas de Sexo y juegos bdsm**_

 _ **disfruten (creo .-. primer fic de esta clase)**_

* * *

Casa Halakti.

\- **papá aras un oyó en la sala**. - Dice el hijo mayor de la familia Halakti Li.

\- **escucha al muchacho ... Akenaton** \- dice el hermano de este.

\- ¿ **por que estas tan tranquilo Clow?** \- pregunta viendo a su hermano tan sereno y es que ser así de sereno y una personalidad algo juguetona caracterizaba al hermano menor de Akenaton, Clow.

\- **por que a diferencia de ti yo llevo mas años de práctica.** \- dice juguetón pues era cierto. Pues tanto Yami Halakti y Tsubasa Halakti tenían la misma edad (25 años) y eso asía que ambos parecieran hermanos gemelos. Mana Halakti Li tenia apenas 15 años y esta seria su primera fiesta.

* * *

 _Casa Moto._

\- **ustedes 4 pueden darse prisa...** \- gritaba impaciente Atem Moto.

\- **Atem Moto no desesperes.** \- decía su lindo esposo doncel Heba Stoneville Moto.

\- **No desesperaría si mi Familia es tuviera Lista desde hace una hora.** \- decía algo frustrado el señor de la casa.

\- **Tío calma te, te vas a arrugar.** \- decía algo juguetona Giorgina.

\- **papá, no le veo nada de importante ir a una tonta fiesta... -** decía el hijo mayor de los Moto

\- **No hubieras dicho eso Yugi...-** dijo Akira que bajaba por las escaleras reuniéndose con toda la familia.

\- **Moto Yugi, esa fiesta es importante por que ahí se presentan los clanes para no traer guerra.** \- decía Heba viendo a su pequeño Doncel.

\- **mejor nos vamos ya** \- decía divertido Mahad.

* * *

Casa Kaiba.

- **Todos listos?** \- decía el CEO

\- S **i ya vayámonos Kaiba-** decía impaciente el hermano de este.

* * *

Año con año los clanes se reunían para celebrar la prosperidad de sus 'empresas y negocios' y este año no Era la excepción.

Las 3 principales familias ya estaban dentro de aquél edificio fortificado. Pues no solo estaban los empresarios que prácticamente tenían a Japón en sus manos sino que estaban las 3 principales Mafias de todo Oriente.

Antes existían otras dos pero gracias a las uniones estas se mezclaron con las principales. Antes estaban:

Li  
Halakti  
tomoiama  
Kaiba  
Moto.  
Sene  
Stoneville

Pero tanto las familias Li, Stoneville y Tomoiama, tenían descendencia de mujeres y Donceles así que para no perder se unieron a la Halakti y a la Moto, Haciendo dos Funciones impresionantes y temibles.  
Ha aquella fiesta tenia dos temáticas para los jóvenes de entre 15 y 27 años se les obligo a traer una mascara mientras que los adultos de 28 a de mas edad no.

Ahí en pleno salón Las familias o al menos las cabecillas de las familias.

Atem y Heba Moto Stoneville.

Akira y Mahad Stoneville Sene.  
Akenaton y Ashiko Halakti Li.

Seto Kaiba.

Clow y Alice Tomoiama Halakti.

Todo era silenció y la tensión era armoniosa, todos se veían a las caras. Por suerte Seto tenia ya 28 años.

Todos se saludaron con sumo respeto. Todo estaba en calma las familias se dispersaron y todos empezaron en lo suyo.  
Los clanes inferiores trataban de alcanzar el prestigió de las otras familias presentando a sus hijas, hijos y Donceles a los patriarcas.

\- **todo es tan Jodida mente aburrido Yami...**

 **\- pero que dices prima. Es fantástico.**

 **\- agg olvide que tienes 15 años y es tu primera vez.**

 **\- tranquilas todo esto solo se soporta una vez.**

 **\- dímelo cuando no tengas los apellidos Halakti Tomoiama**

\- **Tal vez no tengamos el Tomoiama pero si el Li. Y es igual que el tuyo** \- defendió Mana.

- **si pero ella es hija única y Tsubasa tiene que elegir un esposo antes de los 26**

- **prefiero quedarme soltera.**

 **\- ni que fuera tan malo** \- y en un abrir y serrar de ojos había 3 donceles y 5barones atormentando a la chica tratando de ganarse su atención y las damas y donceles para Atem tampoco se hicieron esperar. Mana estaba sorprendida de las atenciones para su prima y hermano. Ambos hartos de tanto alagó se deshicieron de sus pretendientes mostrándose firmes y que no los iban a doblegar y una que otra amenaza y humillación tuvieron lugar.

Mientras que al otro extremo estaban los Moto algo abrumados pues para Yugi y Rebeca para sus cortos 15 años era bastante.

\- **¿y bien como se la pasan?** \- dice Giorgina a sus primos.

\- **abrumador** \- dice Rebeca.

\- **superficial** \- dice Yugi.

\- **es así y mas para las uniones Sene-Stoneville- Moto y Li-Halakti-Tomoiama** \- dijo la Giorgina.

- **¿porque?-** preguntaron los Moto.

\- **por que son los mas poderosos, perdón no quise meterme sin su consentimiento** \- dijo con voz Grabe un chico con una masca de cabellos tricolor y ojos rojos como ma sangre misma.

\- **Querido, primo no es correcto meterse en las conversaciones ajenas -** decía una chica con una masca que solo se le notaban los ojos y estos eran Verdes.

\- **no hay problema-** dijo el chico Moto viendo al tricolor de ojos rojos siendo hipnotizado por aquellas gemas.

 _*Todos tomen a una pareja el final del baile se acerca.*_

 _-_ **me permites-** dice el oji rubí al chico de 15 años

- **C-claro...** \- dicho esto ambos chicos se fueron a la pista de baile.

\- **me permites** \- dijo un chico de ojos Ámbar y cabellos chocolates a la chica de ojos Verdes y cabellos castaños.

\- **claro por que no** \- dijo la chica al chico y ambos se fueron.

Mientras las dos parejas se iban a la pista de baile Seto Kaiba se acerco a las tres chicas (Mana, Giorgina y Rebeca)

- **me concede esta pieza?** \- dijo el CEO a la chica de cabellos negros con mechones color vino y ojos color café con unos extraños pero llamativos pintos verdes.

\- **s-si** \- dijo al ver al CEO. Y concediéndole su mano.

\- **Nos hemos quedado solas..**. - dijo la hermana de Yami

- **si, me permites-** dijo Una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos Azules a una chica algo morena de cabellos chocolate y ojos azules.

- **si..** \- y ambas se fueron a la pista a seguir a sus familiares.

[Comienza la reproducción] canción because of you

La voz comienza junto con la melodía envolviendo a las parejas.

 ** _I will not make_**  
 ** _The same mistakes that you did_**  
 ** _I will not let myself_**  
 ** _'Cause my heart so much misery_**

 ** _I will not break_**

 ** _The way you did, you fell so hard_**  
 ** _I've learned the hard way_**  
 ** _To never let it get that far_**

 _Yami: es menor la máscara me lo dice, pero desde que lo oí esa voz me llamo la atención... y esos ojos amatista..._

 _Yugi: es algo mayor, sus ojos sangre me llaman, es como si ellos vieran a través de mi._

 _Giorgina: No me lo puede creer ¡yo! Es decir ¡Yo Giorgina Sene Stoneville acepte la invitación de alguien para bailar y de nada menos que Seto Kaiba!_

 _Seto: es hermosa sus ojos de inusual color... me hipnotizaron..._

 ** _Because of you_**  
 ** _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_**  
 ** _Because of you_**  
 ** _I learned to play on the safe side_**  
 ** _So I don't get hurt_**  
 ** _Because of you_**

 ** _I find it hard to trust_**  
 ** _Not only me, but everyone around me_**  
 ** _Because of you_**  
 ** _I am afraid_**  
 ** _I lose my way_**

 _Giorgina: No me lo puede creer ¡yo! Es decir ¡Yo Giorgina Sene Stoneville acepte la invitación de alguien para bailar y de nada menos que Seto Kaiba..._

 _Seto: es hermosa sus ojos de inusual color... me hipnotizaron.._.

 ** _And it's not too long before you point it out_**  
 ** _I cannot cry_**  
 ** _Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_**  
 ** _I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh_**  
 ** _Every day of my life_**  
 ** _My heart can't possibly break_**  
 ** _When it wasn't even whole to start with_**

un balseo, una vuelta, uno guía y otro se deja llevar, todo como un sueño era echo. Era como si nadie pudiera romper aquella burbuja.

 ** _Because of you_**

 ** _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_**  
 ** _Because of you_**  
 ** _I learned to play on the safe side_**  
 ** _So I don't get hurt_**  
 ** _Because of you_**  
 ** _I find it hard to trust_**  
 ** _Not only me, but everyone around me_**  
 ** _Because of you_**

 _Tsubasa: nunca aceptó a nadie, prefiero ver a mi Primo Atem divertirse... pero ahora este chico salido de no se donde me tiene toda idiotizada... Ra... ayuda..._

 _Kaito: por fin la tengo... y ahora que la tengo no la dejare ir..._

 ** _I am afraid_**  
 ** _I watched you die_**  
 ** _I heard you cry_**  
 ** _Every night in your sleep_**  
 ** _I was so young_**  
 ** _You should have known_**  
 ** _Better than to lean on me_**  
 ** _You never thought_**  
 ** _Of anyone else_**  
 ** _You just saw your pain_**

 _Mana: a pesar de ser ambas chicas... esto es realmente agradable. Quiero estar así siempre._

 _Rebeca: esta chica es algo sumisa... me encanta..._

 ** _And now I cry_**  
 ** _In the middle of the night_**  
 ** _For the same damn thing_**  
 ** _Because of you_**  
 ** _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_**  
 ** _Because of you_**  
 ** _I learned to play on the safe side_**  
 ** _So I don't get hurt_**  
 ** _Because of you_**  
 ** _I tried my hardest just to forget everything_**

Todos tenían de cierta forma algo en común pues todos pertenecían a las familias mas respetadas en los altos y bajos mundos, y era por eso que no deban involucrarse sentimentalmente pues sea que pase dos cosas... una: que les rompan el corazón por tontos o dos: que sea amor de verdad y sean felices...

Solo pocas personas lograba aquello y para aquellas parejas solo por un minuto olvidaron que pertenecían a las familias mas ricas, poderosas y sobre todo peligrosas.

 ** _Because of you_**  
 ** _I don't know how to let anyone else in_**  
 ** _Because of you_**  
 ** _I'm ashamed of my life_**  
 ** _Because it's empty_**  
 ** _Because of you, I am afraid_**  
 ** _Because of you_**  
 ** _Because of you_**

Las ultimas tonadas se dieron y con ello el pesar de cada pareja al separarse...

pero quien diría que aquella "mágica" velada diera inicio a las mejores noches y días de cada pareja.


End file.
